


Shadows on the Snow

by Trixx616



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bondage, Choking, Drunk Sex, F/F, Face-Sitting, Slapping, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29612130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trixx616/pseuds/Trixx616
Summary: Winter and Blake stay up drinking by the fire, with inhibitions lowered, Winter decides to have some fun with her sister's friend.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Winter Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Shadows on the Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Commission for user Wildflowergardens on Reddit!

The whiskey burned her throat as Blake took a sip. The ice cubes clinked in the glass as she set it back down on the floor next to her. She smiled over at Winter, who herself was sipping at whiskey on the rocks.

“Look, Blake I’m not saying that I  _ wouldn’t  _ do it. I’m just saying the thought of having sex with a faunus has never occured to me.” She chuckled and set her drink down. Her impairment caused her eyes to drift down Blake’s long legs. The cat faunus stretched them out in front of her, curling her toes a bit, and she leaned back on her hands.

“Except for right now~” Blake teased. She watched her teammate’s older sister very obviously check her out. Winter blushed and scratched her nails against the rug that covered the living room floor. Everyone else had already gone to bed, Blake had decided to have another drink and Winter had been checking her out all night. She was excited when the Schnee agreed to join her on the floor near the fireplace. Blake’s ears twitched excitedly. She watched the firelight dance across Winter’s cheek. The orange glow making the woman’s sky blue eyes much more enticing.

“I didn’t say I wanted to have sex with you.” She looked away, the red in her cheeks deepening past the faint rosy tint that appeared when she began drinking. Blake smiled and scooted a little closer to Winter.

“You didn’t have to say it, I can see it in your eyes.” A low purr left her throat and she leaned closer.

“Just admit it Winter.” She teased. Blake’s eyes went wide and her ears straightened. Winter’s lips suddenly crashed into hers, when Blake realised what was happening she let out a soft moan and leaned into the kiss. Winter straddled the faunus, cupping her face with both hands and pushing her tongue into Blake’s mouth. A tingle of pleasure shot up her spine when Blake groped at her ass. Their tongues fighting for dominance in Blake’s mouth. Winter began stripping both herself and the Faunus below her of their clothes, Blake quickly joining in. Clothes were strewn about the living room, Blake let out a soft whimper and her wrists were suddenly pinned to the rug. Her ears twitched in anticipation as the elder Schnee looked down at her.

“Well..?” She wanted to say more but Winter grabbed her face, squeezing her cheeks slightly.

“I didn’t tell you to speak, I’m having my fun now.” Winter answered sadistically, her eyes exploring Blake’s. A smirk came across Winter’s lips as Blake nodded and folded her ears back. Her purrs grew louder, vibrating her whole body slightly. Winter leaned down and kissed at Blake’s neck, she began to roll her hips a bit and he faunus mewled and moaned softly in response. Blake let out a few more squeaks of pleasure and stifled moans as Winter began to trail kisses down her body, stopping at the faunus’s breasts. Her wrists were free but Blake kept her arms where they were. Winter groped at Blake’s chest, her tongue dancing across Blake’s skin as she squeezed her breasts together. She played with the faunus's chest a bit more, licking and kissing her hardened nipples while her nails dug into Blake’s soft flesh. Blake mewled and arched her back off the rug. Winter’s hands trailed down her body and she massaged Blake’s full thighs.

“Such a perfect body.” Winter whispered. She trailed kisses and sensual bites down Blake’s abdomen. Blake’s legs spread open and Winter moved down between them. Winter pressed the pad of her thumb against Blake’s clit and rubbed it in slow circles.

“A-Ah Winter.” A low purr left Blake’s throat. Her core warmed from the white haired woman’s touch. Blake moved her hands to her sides, digging her nails into the rug. Warm breath washed over Blake’s slit and she tensed up in anticipation. She could feel her juices slowly wetting her lower lips. Winter kissed the area above the faunus’s slit and dragged her nails down Blake’s thighs, leaving dark red scratch marks on her skin. Blake moaned and curled her toes, her back arching again.

“P-Please, I need you.” She muttered. Her ears flicked impatiently and she looked down at Winter, her chin was resting on Blake’s waist and she smirked.

“Keep going.” Winter said expectantly. A blush grew across Blake’s cheeks and her purring grew louder. Blake hadn’t admitted it to any of her other sexual partners, but she  _ loved  _ begging. Blake’s voice became softer and her words carried the vibration of her purrs.

“Oh please Miss Schnee, Use me, Explore my body. Please Miss.” Winter felt herself grow wet when the faunus began to beg to be used like a toy. Luckily that was exactly what she had planned to do. Black glyphs formed around Blake’s wrist and pinned her hands to the ground again. Winter slowly leaned in, pressing a soft teasing kiss onto Blake’s clit. She moaned out, her noises turning to a whimper when Winter moved back again. The teasing lasted for what felt like forever. Blake’s head was buzzing, both from the alcohol, and from the yearning she felt for pleasure. Winter finally gave in, licking her tongue over Blake’s soaking wet slit. She bit her lip and savored the sweet taste for a moment. Then she wrapped her arms beneath Blake’s thighs, digging her nails in as she pulled the faunus closer. She pressed her lips against Blake’s pussy and pushed her tongue into the faunus’s folds. Blake squirmed against the glyphs, moaning loudly, her walls accepted the Schnee’s tongue into her.

“W-Winter go-” Blake’s word’s were cut off as a black glyph formed around her neck. Pleasure surged through her as Winter’s semblance choked her. Winter pushed tongue deeper, finding Blake’s g-spot and assaulting it with her tongue. Blake gasped against the glyph squirming, her walls quivering with pleasure.

Winter pulled her tongue from the faunus’s entrance and sealed her lips around the girl’s clit, sucking needily on the nub, rolling it between her teeth. Blake groaned and arched her back, her walls quivering violently as Winter slammed two fingers into her. The Schnee continued to finger fuck the girl beneath her, wet noises and struggled moans filled the living room over the sound of the cracking fire. Winter flicked her tongue against the swollen clit in her mouth. Her fingers curling, beckoning Blake’s orgasm to the surface. The faunus squirmed and writhed with pleasure the glyph around her neck loosening for just long enough for her to get a good deep breath in before it tightened around her airways again. The choking and unrelenting finger fucking brought Blake over the edge. She mewled and groaned loudly against the glyph choking her. She dug her nails into the rug, some of the fabric tearing beneath her nails. Her back arched and her whole body tensed. Winter gasped, Blake’s orgasm washed over her sending a torrent of clear warm juices squirting out of her quivering pussy. Winter shut her eyes, continuing to finger fuck the faunus girl through her orgasm, a few more squirts of the faunus’s juices covering her face and hair. Blake collapsed back onto the floor. The glyph around her neck disappeared and she took a few deep breaths. Winter licked Blake’s cum off of her lips and opened her eyes. She pulled her fingers out of the faunus’s pussy and then brushed some of her hair from her face.

“Gods Blake, your cum tastes amazing.” She crawled over the faunus purring happily and panting to catch her breath. Winter kissed her lovingly, Blake lavished in the taste of her own cum. The Schnee broke the kiss, leaving a string of cum and saliva connecting their bottom lips for a moment. Winter moved over Blake’s face, the faunus instinctively lapping her tongue upward while Winter held her slit just out of reach.

“You want a taste of my cunt kitten?” The sadistic tone on her voice forced a whimper from Blake’s lips.

“Please Miss Schnee, let me taste you, I’ll do a good job I promise!” Blake pleaded. She pulled her hands upward, fruitlessly trying to break free from the glyphs. Winter enjoyed the view of Blake lifting her head and licking at the air, desperate for a taste of her slit. She finally sat down, pressing her pussy with all her weight against Blake’s face. Winter let out a groan of pleasure when the faunus’s tongue delved deep into her pussy. Blake moaned beneath her, taking deep breaths in through her nose. Blake was completely enamored by the smell and taste of her lover’s pussy. She pushed her tongue as deep as she could, swirling it around, and rubbing it against Winter’s quivering walls.

“Mmm, you are doing a good job.” Winter moaned loudly. She groped her own tits, massaging her mounds as she began to grind her hips against Blake’s face. A wave of pleasure shooting up her spine every time her clit brushed against Blake’s nose. Winter pinched her own nipples, tugging them hard biting down on her lip to hold back a moan. One of her hands moved down and ran her fingers through Blake’s black hair, her thumb brushing against the girl’s faunus ears. Blake’s ear instinctively flicked away from the Schnee’s thumb, flicking back and forth a bit. The women’s eyes met and Winter balled her hand into a fist to hold Blake’s head still. Winter’s hips bucked, she began to pant and moan, looking down into the lust filled amber eyes peering back up at hers. Blake’s tongue found Winter’s g-spot and began flicking against it. Winter reached back with her other hand and grabbed one of Blake’s tits, squeezing it hard and leaving marks with her finger nails.

“Oh Blake! Don’t stop! Eat my fucking pussy!” Winter practically growled. Her walls tightened around Blake’s tongue. She bucked her hips faster and slapped Blake’s tits. Blake whimpered and moaned at the shock of pain that surged through her body.

“You like that kitty?” Winter moaned and slapped Blake’s chest again, earning another moan of pleasure from the faunus. Blake nodded underneath her, lapping her tongue against the Schnee’s folds, moaning out when another smack stung her tits.

“Such a naughty girl.” Winter teased, her walls quivering around Blake’s tongue.

“Keep it up and you’ll get me to cum you naughty kitty.” Winter moaned and bucked her hips. Blake began ravaging Winter’s cunt with her tongue pulling it in and out, rubbing it against her g-spot.

“A-Ah! Yes! Just like that! Make me cum!” Winter ordered loudly, moving both of her hands back to the faunus girl’s breasts, groping at herself and twisting her nipples. Winter her climax growing closer. Her body felt like it was on fire, her skin tingled as she closed her eyes, focusing entirely on Blake’s tongue deep inside of her. Winter’s broken concentration caused the glyphs on Blake’s wrists to disappear and the faunus quickly grabbed onto Winter’s plump ass, flipping them over and slamming Winter onto the ground, she continued eating out the Schnee, loving every moment of it. She rubbed Winter’s clit with one hand while the other groped at the Schnee’s perfect ass, leaving nail marks in her porcelain skin. The white haired woman began to writhe with pleasure. Winter doubled over in ecstasy, moaning out loudly as she came. Her walls tightened around Blake’s tongue, covering it in cum. Once she had ridden out her orgasm the women fell back onto the rug, kissing each other lazily. Each basking in the glow of their orgasms and enjoying the taste of each other’s lips. Blake’s ears perked up and flicked to the doorway. She broke the kiss and looked over in shock. Winter looked up at her confused and then yelped as a glass shattered on the floor in the entryway.

“Blake!? Winter!?” Weiss screamed out in shock and anger. Winter held firmly onto Blake’s hips and the faunus girl chuckled, pushing some of her black hair from her face.


End file.
